Heat-Hazed Minds
by ElJun
Summary: "i don't know about yours, but my mother will think I've done something unthinkable." "Then how about we make that into a reality?" -ShinAya-R&R onshotx


Greetings people~

Just another fanfic from me, from some random dream I had around two nights ago and in celebration of Azami's birthday (Happy birthday, Azami!) but it's ShinAya.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Kagerou Project/KagePro.

-0-

HEAT-HAZED MINDS

The first thing one would notice is the heat haze in the very hot day. The air shimmered and distorted the originally refreshing view from the windows which were opened by the students in an attempt to let in some air to lower the room's currently high temperature, only to make things worse because the air outside was heated by the sun.

Many of the students fanned themselves in an attempt to cool themselves, only to have the warm air rush to their faces and make their eyes sore and droop. The students struggled to keep themselves awake and listen to the monotone voice of the teacher pacing in front of the class droning on and on.

Kisaragi Shintaro never moved a muscle through the ordeal until he finally decided to take a nap. It wouldn't hurt for him to take a nap now, would it? After all, the heat was making him feel sleepy like everyone else and it's going to be just a short nap. He'll just wake up after the end of that subject.

-0-

The desks were neatly arranged and the chairs were pushed under it just as neatly, making it seem like they were never touched by anyone that day. The classroom is empty by now and is covered with a dark orange glow from the rays of the setting red sun. Empty, except for two who were left behind.

"Shintaro-kun. Shintaro-kun? Shintaro-kun, are you awake?"

Tateyama Ayano tilted her head as she inspects the person beside her with a worried frown. His body is tilted forward to his desk and his face was hidden in his neatly arranged arms. He didn't move a muscle since the first subject in the afternoon so she assumed he was asleep. She wanted to sleep, too, with the heat and all, but she knew she must listen to the teacher to do better in future tests.

Now, Ayano contemplates on what to do. With Shintaro asleep, she doesn't have someone to walk home with; even though he always tries to drive her away and it would be rude to wake someone from their sleep.

She huffs determinedly and decides to do what he is doing to pass the time until he decides to go home, trusting that he, if he wakes up before her, will wake her up as well.

-0-

The sky outside was a very deep shade of blue that it is almost black by now, and stars started to dot the sky. The air was colder, in contrast to the heated one during the day, and entered the silent classroom through its open windows.

The cold woke one of them up, with the light summer uniform he wore for that day, and he realizes he overslept. He looks around with a tinge of worry in his eyes and discovers the desk beside him is still occupied by Ayano, with her black hair hiding her face and her arms as she slept in the same position as he.

A stronger wind blew itself in the classroom, making Shintaro decide that it's time to go home. He looked back at Ayano and knows he can't just leave her there, asleep and not knowing what will happen to her during the deepening night.

"Ayano. Ayano."

He calls her by her name and she seems to have heard it for she stirred and slowly opened her sleepy grey eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Oi, it's getting late already. We'd better go home. I don't know about yours but my mother will think I've done something really unthinkable," he says while standing up but never moved a step away, as if waiting for her to make her move, eyeing her all the while.

She giggled and stood as well. Looking at Shintaro, she replied something _very_ suggestive in such an innocent manner which caught him off-guard.

"Then, how about we make that into a reality?"

Still rooted on the spot with shock making him still even more, he could do nothing but stare as the girl went and kissed him right on the lips. With his height, she barely made it and quickly withdrew. She giggled again and started to pick up her things.

Regaining himself, blood immediately rushed to his cheeks and he grabbed her arm before she could do anything more.

"Take it back!" he told her and returned the kiss in an attempt to give her kiss back to her, only to have it returned to him with a small, yet sure push.

"Haha, Shintaro-kun, you should know that I still returned it to you, right?" she asked with a laugh and a smile.

Shintaro couldn't do anything again but stare with pure shock and disbelief at the smiling girl in front of him. Still not accepting what she did, he frowned coldly at her, ignoring the seemingly triumphant look she had on her face and started to speak.

"Do you want me to have my way with you?" he asked; his voice low and almost a monotone.

She just stared at him with her head tilted a little to the side as if wondering what he will do with an innocent smile charming her face, annoying him even more. Without waiting for an answer, he pushed back Ayano and had his way with her.

-0-

[a/n]: AAAAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT HAVE I DONEE! Hahai, sorry for OOC but hey, it's from a dream and a fanfic, so anything can happen!

On another note, happy birthday to you, too, Karasuma-sensei! (From Assassination Classroom, to those who don't know, recommended as well).

Thanks for reading and Please do review~


End file.
